Conventionally, mobile telephones have been capable of displaying on a display various images such as an image downloaded from the Internet or an image photographed by a camera as a standby image at the time of standby for a call/mail reception. Along with development of information and communication technology of recent years, displays to be provided to mobile telephones have been growing in size, and the standby image is part of design of the whole telephone as well as casing. Therefore, various mobile telephones that can automatically change their standby images without user operations are proposed. The patent literature 1 discloses technology of changing standby images in accordance with images of the user or its surroundings photographed by a camera provided to a mobile telephone.
Also, when a call or mail is received, a conventional mobile telephone performs a notification with sound such as melody, and/or with vibration of a vibrator, as well as notification with call/mail reception indication on a display. At this time, above- mentioned standby image or a call/mail reception image set by the user is displayed as a call/mail reception indication image.